


Overcoming barriers

by bunchie4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, Eli is a useful lesbian, F/F, Family, Futanari, G!P, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchie4/pseuds/bunchie4
Summary: Eli and Umi have argued about having kids frequently and Umi doubts her image about being a parent but Eli assures her she's fine. Other obstacles come along the way as Eli's dad tries to tear their marriage apart and Umi hiding the fact that she's married to Eli from her whole family. Futa Umi don't flame me~





	1. Barrier of doubt

When Eli had brought up the topic of having kids Umi immediately shot it down saying that they were both way too busy with work and they needed better income. Umi lied through her teeth, Eli and Umi made more than enough money to support themselves and Eli didn't work very long days the two had fought about it for a very long time. 

"Eli I'm not discussing this with you right now" Umi scrubbed the dishes in the sink loading them into the dishwasher. 

"Umi why do you keep doing this, whenever I bring up having kids you always get aggressive." 

"I'm not aggressive I'm just stating the facts and we have already talked about it, and you keep bringing it up" Umi turned around facing the blonde. "But why don't you Umi, why don't you want to have a child with me" Eli started crying.

"All I've ever wanted to be is a mother, that means the world to me." Eli was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. 

"Eli" Umi whispered, the pain in her heart she felt was terrible, depriving Eli of something she wanted most, because of her own selfish opinion.

"I wouldn't be a good parent" the blue haired girl had tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, "I'm strict , I'm not very huggable, I look scary, I-." Eli was crying even harder "so that's why you've been so reluctant to talk about it" Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's neck. "Don't say that", you'd be a great parent, your kind, and affectionate, and you're always there when I need you" Umi's heart throbbed in pain but also in joy. Children had been a scary topic for Umi when she became aware of the circumstances her body was in. She has perfect health and she had all functioning organs but she has one wrong organ. 

Umi is a full girl but not below the belt, she hated herself and it for making her life miserable. Whenever she went places she always hid it well, going out of her own room she hid it well. Her strive to become a perfect Japanese woman could never be achieved she though and considered a penectomy (penis gets removed)  
and her family and family doctor gave the okay due to the rare condition. 

And that's when Umi met Eli, the shining star in her life, the dazzling smile she always had brightened her whole world. The two started going out halfway through the year of when muse started. But Umi didn't tell Eli about her condition till two years later when she was debating to go through with the surgery or not. 

Eli accidentally found about when Umi fell asleep cuddling with the blonde. When Umi woke up she had a hard on and Eli's butt was pressed against it.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what's in your pants" Eli was mad knowing Umi didn't tell her sooner  
"Y-yeah I W-will in a sec" Umi was in danger, if Eli moved or even slightly grinded up against it she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Umi told her everything, about how it didn't affect her health and how she was born with it and about the surgery.

"Why would you ever chop it off" Eli cringed.  
"Because I hate myself for it" Umi felt like crying, she never wanted Eli to find out like this.

"Don't say that" tears pricked at the corner of the blondes eyes.  
"I love everything about you, don't ever hate yourself." Eli wrapped her arms around Umi pressing their bodies together. 

"E-Eli" Umi breathed out heavily feeling Eli's clothed center against her hard on made her heart start pounding.  
"I wanna try something" Eli stood up blushing as she looked at the tent in Umi's pants. 

"Wha-" Eli straddled Umi kissing her soft lips with fervor. They drew apart gasping "Eli" Umi whined "you don't need to do this you know" the blue haired girl looked away. "Umi" Eli cupped her cheek smiling "thank you for telling me but I want to do this" Eli was blushing as she led her girlfriends hands to her hips. Umi was twitching under Eli no, throbbing waiting for her next move.

Eli moved her hips slowly trying to get a feel for it.  
"Can I unzip your pants" Umi nodded blushing and watching Eli fiddle with the button and unzip it.  
She was desperate for any stimulation when she felt Eli run her hand along the bulge she weakly bucked her hips.

"Blue boxers are very fitting for you" Eli chuckled straddling her.  
"I won't keep you waiting" Eli felt Umi harden under her and she smirked grinding slowly painfully slowly pace. The blonde saw her desperate expression on her lovers face so she moved her hips faster. Umi could feel the heat from her lover and every time Eli grinded against the tip she gasped and made her want her so bad, but umi knew she couldn't push it. The heat was almost unbearable as her motions got quicker Umi moaned as Eli quickened her pace.  
"Ah, Eli I'm gonna" Umi came a high pitched gasp leaving her mouth as the pleasure ripped through her body, the numb sensational bliss captivating her. She was breathless as she felt sleepy gazing up at Eli's flushed face.

"Umi" Eli pressed herself against Umi their lips gently touching. 

"I love you Umi" Eli rested her head on Umi's chest.  
"I love you too Eli" Umi smiled kissing the top of the blondes head.

Eli's voice brought Umi out of her thoughts "Umi.... I need you" her blue eyes captivating Umi's brown ones.  
"L-lets g-go then" Umi motioned at the stairs and Eli took her wife's hand quickly going to the bedroom.

Eli pushed Umi down desperately ravishing her lips and began unzipping her lovers jeans.  
"H-hold up" Umi pulled away "aren't we going t-to fast" Umi stuttered.  
"Nope" Eli was deliciously feeling Umi's growing erection through her boxers as she pulled them down exposing the hot flesh. Umi moaned and gasped as she slowly ran her hand up the shaft to the tip. 

"I think your ready to go" Eli started hastily taking her pants off and she noticed Umi's hungry eyes, slowly she took off her black lace panties. Umi wanted it bad, she wanted Eli really bad. Umi pinned Eli down and the blonde smirked at her. 

"Umi is getting a bit impatient there isn't she" Eli seductively bit her bottom lip. Umi was breathing hard as she gently grinded agents Eli's precious place bumping against her sweet spot.  
"Oh Umi" Eli moaned as she spread her legs apart to give Umi total control.

"I'm gonna put it in okay" Umi lined up her tip with Eli's glistening folds slowly inserting it.

"Umi I just want you to fuck me" The blue haired girl was taken aback by the vulgar language but obliged to her lovers request. She was being squeezed so tightly by Eli it made her gasp and slowly started quickening her thrusts between shallow and rapid thrusts to long pulled out thrusts Umi was already feeling like she was going to come. Sex without a condom felt different, in a loving way like nothing was stopping them.  
"E-Eli I l-love y-ou" Umi thrusted harder angling herself to hit Eri's most sensitive spot.

"Oh U-uumi" Eli's was panting and moaning fueling the flame that was Umi's desire. As Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's neck. Umi kissed her lover as the lines blurred together she felt like Eli was sucking her in as pleasure exploded through her lower body hearing Eli's high shrieks signaling her climax. Umi flopped beside Eli to avoid laying on her, sweat coating their bodies as their pleasures faded. 

"Umi" the blue haired girl faced her, a thin layer of sweat coating her face with stray strands of blonde sticking to her face and the blush and passionate gaze made Umi's heart melt. 

"You look beautiful" Umi smiled kissing the bridge of Eli's nose.  
"Don't say that" Eri giggled kissing Umi back.  
"Thank you Umi" Eri started crying, but her lover knew it was out of joy so she just held the blonde closely as they drifted into a restful sleep.

"Umi, breakfast is done" Umi slowly opened her eyes to the slight light in the room squinting. Even if Eli could be a good parent, Umi was still hesitant about the whole thing. Her mind spun 'what if the kid hates me or will I be able to spend enough time with it'. A part of her wanted to be a parent but a part of her wanted to not be. Then she imagined Eli, laying in bed next to her, sleepy eyes and messy hair but she had a baby bump and it made Umi's heart skip a bit, she felt so drawn to that idea. She felt so much love towards the little baby, but her demons where still wrestling with her.

"Umi did you hear me" Eli stepped into the bedroom with a white apron and blue T shirt and jeans. 

"Sorry, yes I did" Umi groggily got up forgetting that she was buck naked in front of Eli she went to the bathroom and grabbed some clothes for lounging. 

"Sorry I got sidetracked" Umi sat down at the table and put her hands together.  
"Thank you for the food" they said in unison and began eating. 

"How early where you up this morning" Umi sipped her tea.  
"Not that early, I just was thinking about baby's and kids" Eli had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Did you try one of those things yet" Umi looked at Eli.  
"That's a very vague description can you tell me more"  
"You know the thermometer that tells you if you're pregnant or not" Umi was fidgeting.  
Eli laughed hysterically "thermometer" she was laughing so hard. Umi was shocked and a little ashamed that she didn't know what it was.

"Well I wouldn't know, I will never use one" Umi was agitated with Eli mocking her but who could stay mad with her adorable laughing.

"It's called a pregnancy test, and it's not a thermometer" Eli got up and headed upstairs.  
"Where are you going"  
"I'm gonna get the 'thermometer'" Eli laughed as she shut the door to the bathroom.  
"Darn Eli" Umi yawned getting up and putting their dishes in the dishwasher. She layed on the couch turning on the TV. A meow grabbed her attention as she looked down at their orange tabby cat named Yuzu. 

"Yuzuchi" Umi rubbed her fingers together and patted a spot on the couch and the cat jumped up.  
"Good Yuzu" she scratched her chin and she noticed Eli's cat Mei a stunning black Turkish Angora was looking at Umi kind of menacingly and the blue haired girl tried coaxing Mei to join in on the couch and she did. Despite looking like she hates everything and is out too kill, she's more cuddly than Yuzu is. 

"I'm done, now we have to wait five excruciating minutes" Eli rounded the corner to the living room and saw Umi with both of the cats. 

"Do our furry children have more priority than me" Eli huffed sitting on the recliner.  
"Don't be that way Eli you know they don't" Umi stood up walking over to the blonde and sitting on her lap.

"Are you sure about that" Eli looked away and Umi chuckled 'she's always so cute when she is stubborn' Umi thought cupping her cheek. As their lips gently met in a warm embrace. Eli wrapped her arms around her love feeling her soft body press against her own.  
Light kisses turned into desperate sloppy kisses as their hands roamed each others bodies.  
"Ahn Eli h-hold on" Umi breathed heavily on Eli's ear getting a squeak from her.  
"Ah yes, what is it Umi" Eri wanted more but It had to wait.  
"Don't you have to check the pregnancy test, it's been five minutes." Eli's eyes lit up as she snaked past Umi sprinting up to the bathroom. Umi at least expected a shriek or a grunt when she got up there but it was just silence, dead silence. Eli's footsteps where coming down the stairs and Umi looked to see a confused look on her face. 

"The box says two lines mean you are pregnant but I only have one line". Umi sighed "give me the box and the test" Eli handed her the box and the test and Umi read the box thoroughly.

"Did you follow all the instructions" Umi was irked.  
"Yes"  
"You can have the test back" Umi cringed, not realizing what Eli had to do to get the results.  
"For an accurate result wait 1-2 weeks after consummation" Umi sighed.  
"Your gonna have to wait a while to get accurate results" Umi handed back the box.

"Then let's make sure I get pregnant" Eli devilishly pinned Umi down.  
"Eli no, YADA NOOO."


	2. Barrier of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growth chapter.

"Umi could you come here for a minute" Eli's voice was quiet coming from the upstairs bedroom.  
"Yeah I'm coming" Umi was slightly worried, lately the two had been going at it like crazy and she feared that if Eli tried getting in her pants again she would black out.

"I'm in here" Umi rounded the corner to see Eli sitting on their bed.  
"Is something wrong" Umi sat down next to her lover and looked at her unreadable expression.  
"Umi" Eli said monotonely grabbing the blue haired girls hand  
"I'm....Im" the silence was killing her.

"I'm PREGNANT" Eli jumped on Umi embracing her in a tight hug.  
Umi was dumbfounded  
"So...like we're having a baby."  
Eli nodded exuberantly.  
"We're having a baby" Umi was exited and Eli nodded again  
"We're having a baby" Umi hugged Eli, peppering her face with kisses.  
"Oh Eli" she kissed her soft lips looking into her ocean blue eyes  
"I love you Eli.

Fast forward 

Umi stirred slowly waking up to her warm room and her wife's soft breathing. Her eyes slowly focusing as she looked at the sleeping figure next to her. Eli looked like an angel, she was so beautiful even when she slept and the thing Umi loved most was that her hand was across her little baby bump. It made her heart throb in love for her and their child. She almost couldn't resist holding her, the feeling of needing to protect the mother of her child and her precious cute and clever wife. 

"Mnnnn" Eli slowly opened her eyes  
"Umi" she said groggily smiling.  
"Sorry did I wake you" Umi went under their covers and pulled up Eli's shirt kissing the baby bump.  
"No you didn't wake me" Eli smiled feeling Umi's gentle kisses tickle her skin. Eli's heart melted, Umi always kissed or hugged her stomach before they went to bed or got up in the morning ever since the day they found out she was pregnant. Precious little things like that made Eli's day a lot more enjoyable.

Umi was working as a head manager of business and finance at the Nishikino hospital. And Eli worked at a graphic art studio designing logo's, artwork, banners, and a variety of other things. Between the two they had plenty of financial stability.

"Umi that tickles, stoppp" Eli laughed as Umi blew raspberry a on her tummy.  
"St-stop Umi it's too much" Eli laughed loudly and Umi stopped and smiled, wrapping her arms around Eli's stomach breathing in slowly.  
"We're both gonna be late because of you" Eli chuckled pointing at the alarm clock. 

"Oh no" Umi got up quickly running into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes jumping into the shower.  
"Don't slip honey"  
Thud  
Eli Was Shure going to have her hands full once she had to deal with her newborn baby and her big baby Umi.

"Umi chan" Kotori hugged her best friend smiling.  
"I can't wait to see the look on Eli's chans face when she sees this."  
Kotori looked around her boutique, it was wrapped in light shades of pinks and blues and cute decorations decorated the place.  
This is where the baby shower was taking place, even though Eli was only 4 months two weeks and five days in this was the time all the muse members could get together to celebrate the joyous occasion.  
"Umi chaaaaan" Honoka jumped on Umi hugging her.  
"Hey Honoka" Umi smiled returning the hug.  
"It's so pretty" Honoka walked around and spotted the food table  
"Ca-"  
"No you can't have any" Umi sternly frowned and she sunk her head.  
"Tsubassssaaaa" Honoka hugged her girlfriend.  
"There there" she patted her head  
"Umi is right though, we can't eat until the guest of honor arrives"  
"And who might that be" Honoka made Umi furious.  
"Umi Chan hold on you know her she forgets stuff" Kotori held back a raging Umi. Tsubasa whispered something into honoka a ear  
"Ooooh, sorry Umi chan" she stuck out her tongue playfully.  
"Why yo-" the bell chimed signaling more of their muse members had arrived.  
"Maki" Umi hugged the redhead as she walked in.  
"Hey Umi" Maki smiled and behind her walked a not so Nico Nico nii Nico.  
"Is there somewhere I can sleep" Nico sounded drained  
"Yeah over on the couch." Kotori pointed  
"Thanks, and hi Everyone" Nico collapsed on the couch sleeping.  
"Sorry she just had a 12 hour flight from L.A to here, you can't blame her for being that tired." Umi checked her phone  
"I'm gonna go get our special guests" Umi waved heading out the door.

"Umi this isn't the way home" Eli watched the exit pass as they continued on the freeway.  
"We're getting a treat" Umi smiled checking her mirrors and checking behind her signaling over to the next lane. As the car was steadily cruising Umi turned off onto a slightly familiar exit leaving Eli curious.  
"Where are we going" Eli was exited, despite usually being drained from work she loved supriseses.  
"You'll have to wait when we get there" Umi turned into the back lot at the boutique quickly grabbing her phone out and texting the crew inside to hide.  
"Kotori's place" now Eli was even more confused as they made it around to the front of the store. Umi opened the door and Eli walked in looking around at the dimly lit room.  
"Kotori ch-"  
"Suprise" the lights turned on and all the muse members welcomed Eli.  
"What's this" Eli was super flabbergasted seeing the cute decorations and food.  
"It's your baby shower" Umi smiled holding Eli's hand.  
"Umi" Eli hugged her tearing up  
"Thank you" Eli sniffled  
"Thank them, they came up with the idea Umi pointed to her friends and they smiled.  
"Everyone" Eli cried and hugged Umi. Ever since Eli entered her second trimester of pregnancy her mood swings went off the chart the main ones where horny, neutral, and tired. Umi could help accommodate for the most part but when Eli got grumpy no one could accommodate to her hormonally induced mood swings. But sex was a whole different battlefield, Eli was needy or forceful, she wanted Umi to do all the work in the end though. 

"Nozomi" Eli hugged her best friend.  
"It's been too long" Nozomi chuckled  
"Eli chan" Kotori hugged Eli  
"You've gotten so big" Rin came up beside her looking at her belly.  
"Ah" Umi sighed knowing what was going to happen.

"Are you calling me fat" Eli turned away  
"Nya-no I'm not calling you fat, it's beca-"  
"I know I've gained weight but you didn't have to tell everyone."  
There was a collective sigh  
"Who wants to start the party" Honoka interrupt them both as she clicked a remote turning on music.

Eli was exhausted after the party as she slept in the car going home. And Umi stole glances of her beautiful wife, soon enough there would be a little child in the backseat probably sleeping too. Umi's heart throbbed, what would they name her or him. Umi wanted a son to carry on her family's dojo if her sister was never going to have kids. And to avoid the pressure as a girl running a dojo. But she didn't have to worry about that fact right now or anytime soon, it was going by so fast.

Umi woke up early the next morning, taking some alone time she hopped into the shower and sat down letting the warm water patter against her skin then she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I join you" Eli asked as she slowly opened the door.  
"Yeah" Umi knew where this was going.  
"Pardon the intrusion"Eli entered in front of Umi sitting between her legs.  
"Your stealing all the water" Umi pouted as Eli leaned agents her letting herself relax on Umi.  
"Are you really gonna tell me to get out now" Eli looked at Umi with her puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist.  
"N-no I won't" Umi tried looking away from Eli's deliciously voluptuous breasts. And Eli caught on to where Umi's eyes where avoiding.  
"Do you wanna touch me" Eli smirked turning to look at Umi's embarrassed face as she nodded.  
Eli felt Umi's hands reach around her stomach to her breasts, ever since Eli got pregnant her breasts became very sensitive to everything, but they also grew. 

Umi loved everything about Eli but her breasts where one of her favorite places. She cupped her breasts lightly massaging them as she slowly traced her finger around the pink peaks. The blue haired girl gently tugged at one of her nipples and she flinched.  
"Sorry did that hurt" Umi was worried.  
"N-no it's just so sensitive" Eli breathed heavily.  
"Let's switch places" the switched places, Eli was now resting her back against the far end of the tub with Umi facing her.  
Umi gently sucked on her supple flesh getting a relishing moan out of her lover. Eli was already desperate for Umi to stimulate her more but it was also so lewd watching Umi reach down to play with herself.  
"Feeling a bit lonely" Eli chuckled and Umi had such a lewd expression Eli couldn't wait.  
"Please Umi put it inside me I'm begging you" Umi didn't hesitate to line up her shaft with Eli's entrance and slowly starting to push into Eli's heat.  
"Eli you're so tight" Umi panted and the blonde noticed a little bit of drool coming out the corner of Umi's mouth, or maybe it was the shower water. 

"You're so hot" Eli felt Umi sigh as she was all the way inside Eli, The heat from Eli's walls and the pulsing of her walls made her go mad. As she slowly rocked her hips Eli gasped, Umi knew she was hitting her G spot as her fingers grazed over Eli's sweet spot she jumped as her walls squeezed Umi and she sped up her thrusts. 

Umi knew at this rate they were probably going to be late if Umi didn't speed up the pace. Umi started panting quickly moving her hips to get more pleasure.  
"Ahn Eli I'm g-g"  
"Me too Umi" Eli's walls constricted and Umi let out a high pitched moan along with Eli. The pleasurable numb sensation after the climax truly was bliss. Umi rarely ever initiated sex, it was Eli who was a sex monster. And when Umi did initiate it, she 90% of the time just had a boner and needed it to be felt with.

"That was" Eli gasped cupping the brown eyed girls cheek. "Great" Eli panted and Umi kissed her gently  
Umi pulled out standing up.  
"We need to hurry or we are going to be late to our jobs" Umi got out wrapping a towel around herself.  
"Remember to come to the appointment today" Eli called out struggling to try to stand.  
"Do you want help" Umi chuckled and came into the bathroom with navy blue boxers on and a black bra on.  
"Yes please" Eli whimpered, ever since she got bigger getting up got harder and harder. Umi pulled Eli up helping her get out.  
"I won't forget about the appointment" Umi devilishly smiled giving Eli's butt a little smack.  
"H-hey" Eli puffed out her cheeks covering her butt.  
"Hehe" don't be late for work" Umi was walking a very fine line when it came to teasing Eli, because Eli was the true master of teasing.

"Man that stuff is cold" Eli flinched when Maki put the jelly for the ultrasound on her exposed stomach.  
"And you're supposed to Russian correct" Maki grinned knowing she got to Eli. It was very cold in Russia compared to the measly jelly that maki was putting on her belly.  
"Well yeah but it's still cold" Eli crossed her arms and looked away.  
"There's no need to be like that Eli" "oh so now you're on her side."  
"No"  
"Shure seems like it after you smacked my ass this morning" Umi blushed  
"What's that gotta do with anything right now."  
"Because you both are teasing me" Eli fake sobbed and Umi was trying to apologize Maki brought the instrument to move around Eli's belly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to ultrasounds even if Maki chan is doing it" Eli watched the screen closely as Maki slowly glided against Eli's belly.  
"There we are" Maki stopped and the black and white outline of their baby showed up.  
"Our baby's so little still" Eli wanted to put her arms over her belly from instinct but she realized she couldn't.  
"Do you want to know the gender" Maki smiled.  
"Really" Umi lit up  
"Really" maki chuckled.  
Eli was deep in though, debating wether she should know or not, she loved the suprise but shopping for the child would be a lot easier if they knew the gender, same when they where going to decide names.  
"You can tell Umi if she wants but I want it to be a suprise" Eli smiled and Umi jumped grabbing Makis arm and shutting the door to the room.  
"So what is it" Umi was dying in anticipation.  
"It's a girl" Maki smiled and Umi was kind of shocked and a little sad knowing she wouldn't have a son the first time, heck she didn't even know if Eli wanted another kid.  
"You look kind of disappointed" Maki tapped her foot.  
"I'm not, I just wanted a son a lot but I really love a girl too, I just don't want my family mainly male business to be pushed on a girl again."  
"I can see why you'd want that, well better luck next time" maki smiled opening the door.  
"Okay your appointment is done for today call the office or schedule another appointment, I always love seeing you guys, see ya." Maki left and the two just stared as Eli layed there kind of confused.  
"How do I get this jelly off, and I don't want to break anything" as if on command a lady came in helping Eli clean up and they scheduled another appointment.

Umi and Eli got in Umi's car and headed home boy it was a long day. And Eli was looking forward to a nice long bath and hot coco.  
"I love you so much Eli" Umi smiled briefly making eye contact with her.  
"I love you so much too Umi" Eli kissed her on her cheek smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments it really means a lot to me. You can expect an update for this fanfic every week, I hit a little writers block at the baby shower scene so sorry if it was brief, the more characters come in chapter 3.


	3. Barrier of sacrifice

Everything was going great when Eli entered the 3rd trimester of her pregnancy. Despite her always hurting feet, her aching back, and always having to go to the bathroom. Life was great for Umi and Eli.

Eli stirred in her sleep then rushing up to get to the bathroom was a common occurrence for her in the early hours of the morning. Either vomiting or just having to go to the bathroom was something that was now normal. She cursed herself for not waking Umi to comfort her as she emptied her almost empty stomach into the toilet. Umi was such a heavy sleeper Eli was a bit concerned when their baby came and they took it home would Umi be able to hear it crying during the night. Eli rubbed her temples, she could tell this was going to be a rough day. 

"Eli" Umi slowly opened the bathroom door seeing Eli.  
"Hey love" Eli had dark circles under her eyes and she looked she had a bit of a fever.  
"Are you okay" Umi was worried as she helped Eli stand up slowly.  
"Yeah, just really tired"  
"Do you want to stay home today"  
Umi pressed the back of her hand to Eli's forehead.  
"You don't seem too feverish" Umi sighed in relief  
"You sure you are going to be okay" Umi kissed Eli gently looking into her soft blue eyes.  
"I promise."

Umi had headed off to work, parking in the executive only spot. Her thoughts where still on Eli as a certain tsundere made her way over to Umi's car.  
"Good morning Umi San" Maki waved opening the door for Umi.  
"Thank you" Umi locked her car following Maki inside the hospital.  
"Are you okay, you seem kind of distracted" Maki looked at Umi.  
"Ah no I'm okay, I'm just thinking about Eli" suddenly Umi's phone buzzed, which was out of the ordinary, she always had her phone on silent unless it was one of her specific emergency contacts.  
Umi panicked putting the phone to her ear  
"Hello" she answered quickly  
"Sonada San, this is Eli's manager, there has been an accident involving your wife" fear crawled up Umi's spine giving her goosebumps.  
"Is she okay is she alive what happened how di-"  
"Sonada San please collect yourself, she is unconscious and heading to the nishikino hospital right now-" Umi hung up.

Maki was bewildered seeing Umi react like that  
"It's Eli" Umi gasped sprinting as fast as she could towards the ER side of the building. Her lungs burnt and her eyes stung from the tears streaming down her face.  
As she made it to the ER desk she panicked looking at the secretary.

"Can I have an update on Eli Sonoda" Umi was so frantic it scared the people around her.  
"Are you a fam-"  
"I'm her wife please I need to know if she's alright." The secretary winced at the term "wife" same sex marriage was recently legalized in Japan, barely passing at that so many people were still angry and strongly apposed to this making Umi and Eli a target for the hateful people.  
"Let me check" she clacked her fingers on the keyboard  
"She's at the hospital right now, status awaiting" Umi noticed Maki rush past the desk and back through the swinging doors with her scrubs and lab coat on. If Umi was correct Maki had been in the labor and delivery part of the hospital so Umi feared the worst. What if Eli had a miscarriage or  
Eli had to deliver prematurely. Umi started hyperventilating then she felt her phone vibrate as she scrambled to pick it up she tried to answer calmly.  
"Hello" Umi sat down in a chair  
"Umi" she recognized the voice right away it was her mother.  
"We've had a death in the family I'm going you to attend the funeral in Fuchu tomorrow" Umi wanted to scream, why was this happening  
"W-who passed" Umi was so frustrated and upset.  
"It was your grandfather Umi" a bit of relief lifted off her shoulders she didn't know him well and they had visited him maybe twice and everytime she tried initiating conversation he was silent or grumpy. The majority of Umi's family didn't like Umi for the fact she was a girl, the Sonada family legacy was one of traditional tea ceremony, archery, and Japanese dance. When Umi's mother had asked the gender of her baby she was told that she was having a son, so every relative was notified.  
But as Umi grew up her parents noticed that she had something that wasn't normal. So dressing up as a boy until they found out about her condition Umi's parents were terribly disappointed and they had to tell their family it was an accident. Umi was growing up as a boy the first few years of her life until she hit puberty. Her father her mother and her older sister where the only ones who knew the real truth about Umi. She loved her family but never felt like a real family, the only real family that cared and loved her was her sister, Arisa Eli's little sister and Eli's mom and the kousakas and minami's were the only family she truely had.  
And those were the only people who did go to their marriage, as long as her parents knew, Umi was 22 and still unmarried living alone. So Umi couldn't just say "sorry I can't come my pregnant wife is in the hospital" Umi couldn't breathe as she sobbed into her hands. 

"Umi" she felt arms wrap around her and a sweet scent like Eli's tickle her nose as she looked up "Arisa" Umi hugged her crying and wailing into her chest as Arisa stroked Umi's silky dark hair.  
"Umi it's okay I'm here" Arisa had always had a special spot in Umi's heart, Umi had always wanted a little cute sister and Arisa fit the bill.  
"I can't imagine how scared and terrified you are right now Umi  
But it's gonna be okay" Arisa stroked her head as she cried.  
"Umi chan" Kotori ran over to Umi sitting next to her  
"Ko-ko-" Kotori hugged Umi so tightly Kotori said nothing knowing Umi was far too upset to tell her the situation.  
"Umi" Eli's mother walked over to the three she was a tall slender woman with darker hair than Eli's  
"Eli is being evaluated at the moment but she's still unconscious but she's not in critical condition." Umi sighed in relief "what about the baby" anxiety crept back into Umi.  
"There's no update" she could hear the worry in her voice and Umi started balling again as she was sandwiched in between Arisa and Kotori and she felt a vibration and she pulled out her phone to read her mothers text.

To Umi: flight is leaving at 8:30 meet us at terminal 2 we have your ticket.

Umi was so conflicted, be there for Eli or jeopardize their marriage being found out by her family and have more people trying to ruin their marriage and be disowned by her family. Umi felt that the most rational decision was to go to the funeral. Nothing about Umi was rational at the moment but she took a breath in she wanted to be by Eli's side always and be there when she woke up. Umi calmed down standing up.  
"Arisa be there for Eli when she wakes up, because I can't" Umi wiped her last tears away.  
"What why"  
"Because I have to attend a family members funeral, Umi give her a kiss on the forehead and say it's from me." Umi left knowing Eli would see this as a selfish act but it would benignity them both in the long run.

The annoying beeping woke Eli up, everything hurt and her head was throbbing in pain. As her thoughts were running wild and her eyes slowly tried opening her eyes but it hurt her eyes it was so bright and it made her head hurt more.  
"Elichika" she felt warm hands on her very cold ones.  
"Mom is that you" Eli desperately wanted to open her eyes to avoid the darkness. 

Eli's fear from the dark was a real one at that, most children grew out of it but Eli never forgot what happened when the sun set when she was a child. Her father would come home... Her wasted, abusive father would come through the entry door as she heard his heavy clumsy footsteps up the stairs. He would turn off Eli's lights and try to find her in her room, a sick game he played with Eli terrified trying to hide from her father. And if he did find her he'd take her out of the house to go outside to do some "father bonding time" but it was mainly her father screaming or slapping Eli to do something. But what was worse is that her mother knew, she knew but she didn't stop him from hurting Eli. But one night was specifically burned into Eli's memory.

"Where are we going" Eli was being tugged along by her father deep into the forest as Eli tried grabbing his wrist to find some comfort.  
"Don't touch me brat" he tugged her then kneeled down to eye level with her.  
"Is Eli a big girl" his breath reeked of alcohol Eli solemnly nodded her head not making eye contact with him.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he grabbed her by the chin and she flinched looking into his icy eyes cowering. "I'm gonna let you become a true Ayase" he turned away and muttered something.  
"You stay here and come home in the morning"  
"Dad I-"  
"Don't say shit, you're staying here or I'm gonna put you in the basement where it's dark and there's bugs and who knows what." He laughed walking away  
"I'm scared" she started crying to follow him. "Don't follow me brat" he swiped his hand back smacking her, Eli was left alone in the dark in the middle of the woods to cry and try to get to a light anywhere but she was trapped in a darkness she couldn't escape from. She was found the next day in the afternoon by her mom, and her mom put a stop to his habits until Arisa was born and old enough to walk and his abuse started again but only on Arisa. Eli had to put a stop to him and his abuse controlling the family. 

"Cmon Arisa don't be a bitch and come with daddy" he grabbed Arisa's small wrist yanking her towards the back door.  
"Father" Eli stood strong looking at him and he sneered "can't you see I'm busy." Anger swelled in her, seeing the fear in Arisa's eyes as she cowered. "I'm not letting you do this" Eli stood right in front of her father yanking his hand away from Arisa's. And his other hand punched her away knocking her out. That was the end of her fathers abuse but the dark nights never left Eli the same again. 

"Momma" Eli started crying trying to squint to open her eyes but the light was blinding.  
"Onee chan" Arisa held Eli's other hand on the verge of tears.  
"C-can you turn the lights down I can't see" she desperately tried to find physical contact and Arisa wrapped her arms around her older sister.  
"It's going to be okay we'll explain to you what happened once you can see." Eli felt something was terribly wrong and something was missing as fear spread through her body "is our baby okay, where is Umi" the room went silent and Eli panicked more. "Wha-" "your baby is okay, and as for your wife, she had to attend a funeral in Machidawa" Eli recognized that voice, it was Maki's voice. Eli's heart wrenched why did Umi leave when she needed her most. The flow of emotions ran through her body anger, sadness,and most of all betrayal.  
"She wrote you a letter, so when you can open your eyes again you can re-"  
"Give me the letter" Eli's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the awful bright light. Arisa hesitated but handed her the letter.

To my love Eli  
I'm so sorry I'm there to comfort you when you wake up, there's been a death in the family and I believe that if I didn't go to the funeral my parents would grow suspicious. That's one thing we really don't need bringing our beautiful baby into this world. It broke my heart to make the decision and it was an agonizing choice but I feel this will be better for the three of us.  
You are my sunshine  
my star  
my angel from above  
but most of all  
You're mine, you are irreplaceable.  
Love,  
Umi

Eli just wanted to cry it was breaking her heart that Umi had to make that decision. She put her hand on her belly out of longing for Umi to be there with her. Hot tears welled in her eyes the tears stung so badly. What was she going to do, everything was colorless and full of pain.

She whispered  
"Umi come home"


	4. Barrier of self control

A few days felt like a whole year to Eli without Umi by her side. Arisa and her mom stayed with her but they had to return to their normal lives, Eli had never felt so alone in her life as her eyelids slowly closed she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Umi was exhausted, emotionally and physically. The funeral brought her more grief and despair for herself, she was treated like a disappointment all she wanted to do was go home and wrap her arms around her loving wife and sleep in her soft warm bed. Umi made her way to the hospital as she entered the doors it was quiet. It was only 2:00 in the morning when she ran into a reception desk. 

"Can I get the room number for Eli Sonada" voice cracked as the receptionist tapped the keys to her computer she nodded.  
"Eli Sonada is in 875 on the with floor, are you family" she looked Umi up and down.  
"I'm her wife" Umi walked towards the elevators getting in she pressed the eight as she stared, what was Eli going to do once she got back. Was Eli gonna yell at her for leaving her or hold her close in her embrace and cry or give her the cold shoulder. Umi walked down the hallway, this was the most exhausted she had been in a while. She barely had the energy to walk at a moderate pace as she looked at the numbers they where all in the seven hundred range not the eight hundred range, she had gotten off on the wrong floor. Umi mentally face palmed and went back to the elevator going up a floor and she neared the room she braced herself opening the door it was terribly dark inside and she squinted to see the outline of a chair. She closed the door and set down her bags, sitting in the chair trying to find a comfortable position her eye lids got heavier as she began to sleep.

Eli woke up to the cold and sanitary hospital smell and the beeping she grew accustomed to. She was always cold in the hospital and always felt uncomfortable as she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of Umi sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. Eli wanted to get up and hug her beautiful wife to death but she knew she needed the sleep, plus she would feel bad for waking a sleeping angel. Eli looked longingly at Umi for sometime running her hand across her pregnant belly.  
"Good morning miss Sonada" a nurse loudly came in and it startled Umi.  
"Sorry hun isn't mean to scare ya"  
the nurse chuckled checking Eli's IV and replacing it with a new one.  
Umi groggily mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and looked around and she made eye contact with Eli and started tearing up.  
"Eli" Umi kneeled next to the bed holding Eli's hand.  
"I'm so sor-" Eli put a finger up to Umi's lips silencing her.  
"Come hug me you big baby" Eli started to tear up as Umi gently embraced Eli making sure to be careful of all the cords and tubes connected to Eli's body. Eli hugged Umi tightly, never wanting to let go of her, life was colorless without Umi by her side. "I love you so much" Umi kissed Eli's soft lips tenderly then pulling away. "Umi I love you" a knock at the door brought them out of their lovey dovey state as Arisa entered the room.  
"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something" she hesitated  
"No it's okay Arisa" Umi smiled, the sister duo was always fun to be around because Eli always wanted Umi's attention and so did Arisa.  
"Umi chan" Kotori popped her head in hugging Umi.  
"Kotori, I'm so happy to see you" Umi wrapped her arms around her, smelling her sweet scent, her childhood best friends scent was always the best. Umi stopped hugging Kotori and looked at Eli who looked a little dazed.  
"Hey Eli are you alright" Umi put her hands over Eli's.  
"Ah y-yeah" Eli looked at Umi "I just can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

Eli had returned home after five days in the hospital, her doctor prescribed her two weeks of bed rest. And Umi took two days off to make sure Eli was comfortable and also to spend some alone time with her. 

Eli slowly opened her eyes very comforted by the sight of her and Umi's bedroom. Sunlight peeked through the curtain shining lower on the bed. And Eli saw the little black kitty that was her first baby.  
"Mei" Eli called rubbing her fingers together and Mei perked up mewing and yawning she made her way over to Eli's side as she pet her warm little kitty Umi slowly opened the bedroom door smiling at the sight.  
"Love, breakfast is ready" Yuzu ran between Umi's legs jumping on the bed.  
"Come here Umi" Eli smiled looking lovingly at Umi. The blue haired girl smiled crawling on top of Eli she gently kissed her and trailed her kisses slowly down her neck then to her belly.  
Eli was laughing like a child  
"What is it"  
"It's just that your kisses tickle me a little" Umi continued to kiss Eli's clothed baby bump. Umi pulled up Eli's shirt a bit letting her Lips contact with Eli's belly.  
"Umi" Eli stroked her lovers cheek affectionately and Umi leaned forward giving her another kiss. The blonde felt a weird sensation and she looked down at her breasts.  
"Umi hold on" the blonde rolled up the rest of her shirt exposing her pregnant body and sensitive breasts Umi looked away fighting the urge to start making love to Eli.  
Eli grazed her fingers over her breasts and felt an odd feeling.  
"There's liquid coming out" Eli was surprised and Umi looked. Truth be told there was a white substance coming out of her breasts.  
"Umi you pervert" Eli chuckled and Umi ran out of the room  
"I'm sorry Eli" Umi ran downstairs preparing their breakfast. Eli never knew this but the reason Umi was so timid to initiate 'the mood' with her was because Eli called her a pervert or lewd. Umi knew she was joking but it still had affect.  
"I was just joking" Eli waddled over to the table sitting down on a chair.  
"I have your favorite, syrniki" Eli licked her lips and inhaled the sweet scent as Umi sat down with her.  
"Thank you for the food" they said in unison and they ate. 

It was the afternoon when the two had gotten into a lazy stage.  
"What do you love more cuddling or mochi" Umi furrowed her brow  
"Cuddling" she hummed kissing the side of Eli's neck.  
"What do you love more, my boobs or my butt" Umi made a strangled noise and flinched.  
"I u-uh d-dunno Id have to t-tthink about it" Umi shrunk and Eli smirked.  
"Three"  
"Wait I'm not ready"  
"Two"  
"Uh uh I don't know"  
"On-"  
"Your boobs" Umi covered her face  
"But there isn't a part of you I don't like." Eli hummed content with her answer  
"I like yours too" Eli moved Umi's hands kissing her.  
"But I like your butt more" Eli snaked a hand down to grope one of Umi's butt cheeks.  
"Weahhhh Don't do that weirdo" Umi whined.  
"It's because I get a cute reaction out of you" Eli groped again.  
"Your a weirdo" Umi pouted then smiled kissing Eli.  
As Eli returned the kiss she groped Umi's butt again.  
"Stop grabbing my ass" Umi sounded serious.  
"Aw why not" The blonde pressed her body against her wife's.  
"Cause it's weird" she tickled Eli's side and she jumped.  
"Don't tickle me it makes the baby kick" Eli laughed calming down.  
"Right there" Eli guided Umi's hand towards the spot she felt the last kick. The baby kicked again,  
"Woah" Umi rubbed her hand against Eli's belly. Everything was so close, their baby was coming so soon and they would both be parents Umi felt tears welling in her eyes and she wiped them away.  
"Thank you for letting me marry you and letting us have a child" Umi wrapped her arms around Eli holding her close. Umi wanted a family and wanted kids when she was young but as she got older her hope of being a parent completely disappeared because she knew she wasn't normal. Umi remembered writing names of what she wanted to name her child when she was young.  
"Thank you for loving me and having the ability to give me a child" Eli leaned more into Umi's embrace. Umi blushed at that fact but it was so heart warming, the Sonoda family name was going to carry on.


	5. Barrier of sleep

Waking up in the dead of night was common for Eli but this time it was completely different. Eli got up as fast as she could going to the bathroom. Eli yelped in pain as she sat down she breathed in deeply trying to stay calm, she needed to wake Umi up.  
"Umi" Eli cried from the bathroom as Umi quickly got out of bed to check if Eli was okay and she lost her footing.  
Thud  
Umi scrambled to get to the bathroom as she squinted at Eli.  
"What's wrong" Umi tried staying calm but her panic and racing heart didn't help.  
"Call the hospital and tell them my water broke" Eli winced at the pain.  
"A-Alright" Umi turned on the bedroom light grabbing her phone and calling the hospital. The two got dressed and Umi frantically ran around the house making sure everything was in the diaper bag.   
"Umi lets go" Eli pleaded trying to keep her breathing steady.   
"I'm so sorry lets go" Umi helped Eli towards her car. As she buckled in driving to the hospital.

"Eli I'm right here" Umi walked quickly with the stretcher holding Eli's hand. The blonde was distracted by the pain but gripped Umi's hand knowing that she was there. Eli was scared even terrified, she thought what it's like what if the baby didn't make it or She didn't make it. Panick set in and she looked at Umi with teary eyes.   
"I'm scared Umi" the blue haired girls heart clentched "it's okay I'm right here you're gonna be okay." The doctor and nurses wheeled the stretcher into a room where they began putting an IV in and other   
monitors on Eli.  
"Umi" Eli's breathing became erratic and she nearly crushed Umi's hand the panick of everything was making her so anxious. Eli was light headed as black spots crossed her vision  
"Umi I'm gonna pass out" Eli gripped Umi's hand before passing out.

"She passed out, Eli, Eli stay with me" Umi tried waking her up but Eli didn't flinch at anything Umi did.  
"I'm going to need you to move for a second so I can put an air mask on her" a nurse leaned towards Eli's face as Umi backed away. All she could do was watch at this point, she felt awful. Eli was in so much pain and suffering so much, but she remembered what it was all for, their precious daughter they both adored and loved so much. Umi went back to Eli's side putting her forehead against Eli's.   
"She's dilated 8cm" a nurse walked over to Umi   
"If we can't get your wife conscious soon we are going to have to do a sea-section for the safety of both the mom and the baby." Umi's mouth went dry, she knew Eli had wished for anything but a sea-section, and Eli believed that having one would make things worse for her recovery.   
"Alright please give me a minute" Umi pressed her forehead against the blondes and whispered "Eli please." 

Umi wanted to just scream she was frustrated and sad and happy at the same time. Umi looked at Eli's face, her eyelids began moving a bit then her eyes shot open and she death gripped Umi's hand.   
Eli let out a strangled agonized cry as she shook from gripping Umi's hand. 

The doctor who had been monitoring the pregnancy and doing the prenatal care opened the door looking quite frantic. "Sorry for the wait, Eli what is your pain level from one to ten"   
"A nine" she choked out sweat dripping down the side of her face.  
"We can give you an epidural if you want one"   
"Please" Umi had never seen Eli this panicked and frantic before but then again child birth is terrifying.

Once she had gotten the epidural she calmed down a bit and was able to control herself.   
"She's dilated 9cm she's almost ready to push" Eli calmed her breathing a bit as the contractions got shorter and more painful.   
"Eli I love you so much you're doing so great" Umi wiped some of the sweat off her face and the blonde smiled vaguely with with exhaustion taking over her features.   
"U-mi" Eli let out a choked out cry Eli was shaking so badly and trying not to scream or yell. Umi had been to the majority of Eli's child birth classes, very reluctantly going to them, but she went because she knew she would need to be there for Eli. Umi read up on the prospect of child birth and labor and Umi wasn't a doctor but she knew that Eli passing out was not normal, in fact it was rare.   
"Eli you're gonna be okay" Umi brushed aside blonde hair that had been sticking to her face from the sweat.   
"You're so strong I love y-"  
"Umi not right now" Eli let out a shaky breath clenching her teeth.

"She is 11cm" the doctor came beside the nurse to inspect, Eli was ready.   
"If you feel like you need to push you can now" Eli's face contorted in pain and she shrieked.   
"I'm right here Eli" Umi smoothed her thumb over Eli's rigid tense hands that were death gripping Umi's. 

A shrill cry of a new born baby broke the rooms tense atmosphere as a nurse put a pink little cap on the baby gently handing her to Umi.  
Eli was breathing heavily trying to calm herself down and she saw Umi.  
"Eli look" Umi teared up she was overjoyed to see their little angel.  
"Let me hold her" Eli held the small baby cradling her in her arms and she began tearing up.   
"She's so beautiful" Eli had hot tears running down her cheeks and Umi did too. It took a lot out of both of them through the pregnancy and it was going to be hard afterward but they loved their little bundle of joy.   
Eli just looked at the little baby with so much love and affection. Umi was tearing up and Eli smiled looking at Umi.  
"Why are you crying" Eli grabbed Umi's hand intertwining her fingers with Umi's.   
"You are gonna be the best mother ever" Umi kissed Eli on the forehead.  
"No, we're going to be the best mothers" Eli gave Umi the little baby. And a nurse took the child to go clean it off and do the other necessities. A woman came up to Umi   
"Miss Sonada Umi may I talk to you outside for a second" Umi looked at Eli and her eyes were shutting slowly. Then she looked back  
"Okay" the two went outside shutting the door.   
"I'm from the government, I organize same sex marriage birth certificates, now do you have the file for the sperm donor you used to conceive the daughter." Umi was a bit dumbfounded and offended by that remark, she said the daughter so it was Eli's daughter but not Umi's her blood boiled.   
"We didn't use a sperm donor" Umi gritted her teeth  
"So the child had a fa-"  
"I AM THE FATHER" Umi yelled and she regretted it immediately. She didn't doubt the whole hospital had heard her outburst.   
"Two women ca-"  
"I'll show you if you need proof"  
"Proof of what" the lady raised an eyebrow.   
"I have a genetic disorder that allows me to have children" Umi clenched her fists.   
"I don't understand" Umi was about to clock this bitch as she was about to speak she felt a tap on her shoulder Umi turned around to see Maki.  
"Let me take this from here Umi" Maki stepped in front of Umi  
"Please come to my office, were we can discuss my patients situation"  
"Bu-"   
"Would you rather been written up" .  
The woman followed Maki with no hesitation and Umi sighed she though the whole issue of same sex marriage was over but it wasn't. 

If two married women wanted to have a child they would have to get a sperm donor and once the baby was born the birth certificate would have the last name of the mother or the sperm donor but not of the mothers partner. But in Umi and Eli's case, Umi was the father and she was genetically related to the child but the government saw Umi and Eli as two girls and would probably end up giving there daughter the last name Ayase.  
Umi slammed her fists against the wall slumping down in the hallway.  
Umi was so frustrated, on their marriage certificate it said Eli Sonada and Umi Sonada and their daughter would have the last name Ayase. Getting married was hard enough but changing their last names was even harder. Umi felt defeated until Maki and the lady came back.  
"I see how you're situation is, if we get a DNA test that matches you and your daughters we will allow your surname to be your daughters surname". Umi was happy   
"So to get DNA you need a blood sample from both of us" maki nodded and Umi sighed "It's for the best".

After Umi got her blood drawn and filled out tons of paperwork Maki led her to Eli's recovery room.  
"Thank you so much Maki" Umi smiled opening the door to see Eli sleeping.   
"Sleep well love" Umi kissed Eli's forehead as she sat down on a chair she couldn't wait to see her daughter again.


	6. Barrier of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is one of the short chapters, the rest of this fanfic will time jump a lot but there is still more plot coming don't worry. (And more lewds too)

Every thing hurt, her back, her neck, but especially her hand. She slowly opened her eyes to see Eli's mom, Arisa, Kotori, and Nozomi. Umi slowly moved stretching   
"Congratulations Umi chan" Kotori wiped a tear away. Umi looked up  
"Thank you" she yawned standing up and going next to Eli.  
"Good morning Umi" Umi looked down to see Eli with the baby breast feeding.  
"HWAH c-cover yourself Eli" Umi looked away with a bright red blush on her face.  
"I am covered Umi, Your the only one who can see. Umi looked at the blankets and there indeed was a barrier of sheets blocking the view from her friends and family.   
"Your baby is so cute I wanna have kids now" Arisa pouted   
"You need to work on getting married first before you do that" Nozomi teased.   
"It's true but children are such a wonderful thing" Eli's mom sighed   
"I have to go to work take care of my granddaughter" Eli's mom kissed Eli on the forehead and Eli smiled "of course I will" and she left. 

"So, how was havin the kid" Nozomi chuckled and Eli grimaced   
"Painful" the blonde rested the baby on her shoulder and began patting it's back.   
Umi looked at Eli holding their precious little baby and she wanted to cuddle with Eli and just gaze at their adorable baby.   
"So what are you going to name her" Nozomi got close to Eli looking at the baby and Umi scooted her chair right up next to Eli's bed scrutinizing Nozomi's every move.  
"Umi chan that glare is kinda scary" Nozomi backed away from Eli.  
"Ah" Umi didn't even realize that she had been staring.  
"Sorry Nozomi I guess I'm just on edge because Eli is in a delicate state right now" Umi sighed and looked up at Eli who had an adoringly cute smile on her face.   
"Thanks Umi but I don't believe non tan has any evil intent" the blonde intertwined her fingers with Umi's. 

"Ah she has a tuff of blonde hair"   
Arisa got up to inspect and she did, a little bit of fuzzy blonde hair was on the baby's head.   
"I don't know what we wanna name her" Umi looked at Eli with shock, they had talked about names but none of the names came to terms with Umi's liking.   
"Wait you guys seriously haven't decided" Nozomi and Kotori said at the same time.  
"What should we name her" Eli hummed still patting the baby's back.  
"How about Sachi" Umi suggested  
"Nah"  
"Sayuri"  
"Nope"  
"Mahiru"   
"No that one reminds me of a character." As the two tried deciding on a name Kotori had decided on a suggestion for a name.  
"What about Kaede, it's unique but it dosent pop out too much" Umi and Eli went silent as they looked at Kotori. A strange stressed silence overtook the room and Umi looked down at Eli.  
"Kaede" Umi whispered and she gently stroked the baby's head.   
"I like it" Eli smiled   
"Are you okay with naming her that" Umi nodded smiling.   
"Kaede chan" Eli gently rubbed Kaede's back.  
"Wait are you two just gonna name her like that" Nozomi was awe struck.  
"I mean why not, the name fits her so well." Eli cradled the baby in her arms and she smiled as Kaede slowly opened her eyes.  
"Blue eyes it is I guess" Eli chuckled and Umi looked at the brilliant blue eyes the baby had.  
"Most babies are born with blue eyes, you can't tell the actual color till she's older" Umi graced her finger across Kaede's soft little cheek.   
"Umi chan you're so knowledgeable about babies it's cute how dedicated you are to her" Kotori chuckled. Umi was going to respond back but the door to the room opened. It was dead silent.

He was the last person she ever wanted to see around Eli and Kaede. Umi tensed up and he spoke  
"Hello Eli"   
"hello Father" the blonde man shut the door glaring at Umi. The silence was stiff, Eli never expected her father to see their child, no it was more the fact that she didn't want him seeing their child. Her father had called Eli and Umi a disgrace to the family and that Umi is the reason Eli was gay.   
"Did mom set you up to this" Eli eyed him closely as he scanned the faces of everyone in the room.   
"No I came on my own accord."  
"Who is this" he kept his distance near the door.  
"Her name is Kaede" Umi's blood was starting to boil.   
"I didn't ask you"   
"Son of a-" Umi stood up   
"Umi no" Eli grabbed Umi's wrist and she sat back down.   
"Well that's my cue card to leave, good luck with that" he left as soon as he had showed up. 

Few days later

Eli had been on edge from the lack of sleep and her body still recovering. Kaede was quiet for a baby Maki had said when she came to visit the two. And Umi always got up whenever she heard crying during the night despite her being a heavy sleeper. The reason Eli wasn't getting much sleep was because she was having nightmares, awful nightmares ones about her loosing Umi or Kaede. this terrified her so she was on a constant watch over her Umi and Kaede. Whenever she had a nightmare she would go into Kaede's room and just look at her daughters adorable sleeping face. Or cuddle and cling to Umi.

Umi opened her eyes glancing at the alarm clock, it was two o'clock in the morning. She slowly turned around and noticed Eli wasn't in the bed and she slowly got up walking across the hall and opening the door of the nursery. And there was Eli just sitting in her rocking chair looking over the adorable baby.   
"Eli" Umi came over to her and began gently massaging her shoulders.   
"Are you worried about Kaede" Umi furrowed her brow gently moving her thumbs against Eli's stiff muscles.   
"Yeah" Eli looked like she wanted to cry  
"I'm just so worried all the time and I don't want her out of my sight" Eli breathed in. Ever since Eli had the first nightmare she became more possesive over her daughter. Umi wasn't that concerned about Eli's behavior because Eli let her hold and get close to Kaede but when Nozomi came over Eli wouldn't let Nozomi touch her at all.  
"Don't you think that you might be over reacting" Umi glanced over to the crib noticing Kaede starting to stir, Umi gently picked her adorable daughter up cradling her in her arms.   
"I don't think I'm over reacting" Eli looked away   
"Nozomi is your best friend and you told her not to touch Kaede"  
Eli felt a pang of guilt in her heart.  
"I guess but I just want to hold her and keep her all to myself and protect her I'm sure you can understand."  
"I can understand I would still trust Kaede with any of the Muse members to hold her, plus your mom and Arisa." 

Umi swayed trying to rock the little one back to sleep but to no avail her daughter just got louder.  
"I think someone's hungry" Umi gently placed the fussy baby in Eli's arms as she looked at her wife in the dim moonlight that was gracing the room.   
"I love you Eli" Umi wrapped her arms around Eli from behind smelling the sweet scent she had grown akin to.


	7. Barrier of doctors orders

Umi slowly woke up to the sound of crying, something that was oftentimes heard around the snug warm household but never ignored. Umi got up and quietly walking into the nursery picking up the crying baby as she hummed aishiteru banzai gently patting the baby's back as memories of her high school idol days slowly came back the, reminisce of meeting Eli and winning Love live made her smile as her daughters cries got quieter and quieter she kept humming tunes from her glory days. She had never expected to see herself a parent, or even married a warm happiness swelled in her chest as she held her most precious possession.   
"Kaede" Umi gently called out tears forming in her eyes.  
"I love you so much" she kissed her daughters head holding her close while Eli was trying to fight back tears watching Umi being so tender and loving with their little angel her heart throbbed, she knew Umi would turn out to be a great parent. 

Eli's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings, everything was perfect, she felt Umi's arms wrapped around her stomach and she felt a hint of sadness. Eli missed being pregnant, she missed the feeling of a little baby kicking around and growing inside her tummy, and she knew Umi missed her being pregnant too. Umi loved touching her pregnant belly and hugging it and kissing it, but she was happy to have her little bundle of joy she could cradle, kiss, and comfort. Umi moved up behind Eli kissing the nape of her neck  
"Good morning love" Umi smiled kissing along the nape of Eli's neck.   
"Good morning darling" Eli turned around kissing Umi.   
"What do you want to do today" Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's neck passionately gazing into Umi's gentle brown eyes.   
"Well I have some baby proofing to do around the house then I'm going to head into the attic" Umi slid her hand down Eli's side.  
"What do you need in the attic" Eli quirked an eyebrow.   
"I'm gonna see if there's any animals or anything up there, but I'm going up there to see if we could renovate it."  
"Renovate it into what" Eli snuggled closer to Umi  
"Maybe like a play room or like an extra space I dunno I just thought it would be cool". The subtle crying coming from the nursery alerted them, bolth of them got up and walked over to the nursery. The only fighting the two did over Kaede was changing diapers and who would pick her up first when she was crying in her crib.   
"Come to papa" Umi reached her arms into the crib until Eli shoved her out of the way scooping up their cute little daughter.   
"Hey that's not fair" Umi hugged Eli from behind and bit her neck.  
"H-Hey it's only natural for a mother to comfort their child" Eli swayed as Kaede cooed and trying to pull at Eli's hair.   
"See she wants to be held by me" Umi reached around letting the baby grab and play with her pinkie.   
"Pfft oh well" Eli scoffed but smiled at her little baby smiling back at her and Umi.  
"Do you want to have kids again" Umi held Eli closer nuzzling into the blondes neck and smelling her sweet scent.  
"Isn't it a little too early to be asking that right now" Eli chuckled then sighed happily.  
"It might be a little early to say this but yes." Umi held Eli tightly   
"Me too."

Four months later

"Umi come on Kaede is going to be fine with Nozomi and Nico" Eli was dragging a whining Umi into her car waving goodbye to Nozomi and Nico.   
"C'mere you little devil" Nozomi smiled picking up the squealing happy child kissing her cheek.   
"Why did I agree to do this" Nico sighed and Nozomi Glared at her.  
"Because you enjoy it" Nozomi pinched one of Nico's cheeks and pulled.  
"Ow ow ow okay okay I'll try to enjoy it" Nico huffed grabbing the   
Baby carrier and diaper bag.

"I'm worried about Kaede" Umi looked foreword   
"Stop worrying, she'll be fine" Eli smiled looking at Umi.   
"I'm just so used to having her around, it's weird to have her away from me" Umi shivered.  
"And you say I'm possessive" Eli quirked an eyebrow   
"I mean uh you were but your right I'm just stressed I guess." When Umi went back to work at the Nishikino hospital she had tons of work to do. This was the first real break she had gotten since Eli had the baby.  
"Umi we're home I have a surprise for you" Eli mischievously giggled running inside. Umi sighed knowing where the two were gonna end up at the end of the day. The blue haired girl locked the car and walked into the silent house she crept quietly up to their bedroom peeking in and seeing Eli laying across the bed. She looked away quickly swallowing hard.  
"Oh Umi" Eli sweetly called out as Umi's face began turning red. As she timidly turned looking into Eli's lust filled eyes Umi cowered a bit but was also eager to have some intimate time with Eli. Ever since Kaede was born Eli was told to wait at least one month before they could have sex again and Umi kind of missed Eli trying to seduce her all the time. But even more so Umi wanted to see if Eli having a baby affected Eli's sex life like some books said it takes the fun out of sex or that terrible things happen to it after having a baby. Umi peeked slowly looking down the blondes deliciously slim figure. A black laced bra and panties made Umi's heart pound, on their honeymoon Eli had worn a black lace lingerie set and she remembered how sexual that night had been.   
"Don't just stand there" Eli smirked running her slender fingers across her thighs. Umi came into the room shutting the door while she examined her wife's perfect body. Eli then turned onto her back looking defenseless and Umi couldn't hold back. Umi got on top of Eli nipping her collarbone.  
"Little feisty today" Eli smirked biting her bottom lip and Umi had a cocky grin on her face.  
"Maybe a little" Umi kissed and sucked Eli's neck slowly biting the tender flesh gently.   
"I am gonna eat you up" Umi growled nipping her neck, getting a gasp out of the blonde. Umi's hands slid up Eli's sides and she felt the heat begin to build slowly.  
Umi desperately kissed Eli's soft lips as their kiss got more intimate Umi couldn't help but grind herself against Eli's exposed thighs she got harder with every grind of her hips. Eli pulled back from the kiss panting   
"I love the way you do that" Umi was loosing it as she unclipped Eli's sexy bra and began sucking her pink nipples Eli moaned as Umi sucked on her peaks. Umi couldn't take it, she needed it, she unzipped her jeans sliding them off and took her boxers off and her world spun. Eli was on top of her taking off Umi's shirt while she slowly grinded her hips against Umi's arousal she bumped her most sensitive place against Umi's and she gasped.  
"You're so hard Umi" Eli moaned, lowering herself to be face to face with Umi's erection.   
"You can't blame me, it's been so long since we've done it" Umi watched as Eli wrapped her hand around Umi's hard on and began to slowly go up and down. Umi whined  
"Oh we're you expecting me to suck it" Eli gave Umi a devilish grin.   
"Y-Yeah" Umi's cock twitched as Eli opened her mouth slowly sucking the tip, running her tongue along the head while sucking at it feverishly.   
"Eli I'm gon-na C-cc" Umi made a choked cry noise as Eli grasped the base of Umi's hard on not allowing her to come yet.  
"Not so soon, Umi you really are weak when I give you head" Umi blushed hiding her face.  
"It just feels so good I can't help myself" Umi bucked her hips as Eli positioned herself above Umi slowly sheathing her in her amazing heat.   
"Ah we need a condom now" Eli sounded discouraged as she rummaged through the bedside drawer as she finally found the little plastic package.   
"I'm kind of sad we have to use these again I really love it when you're filling me up with your C-" Umi was bright red grabbing Eli's wrist.   
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" Eli opened the packet rolling the latex down on Umi's hard on. Eli slowly let Umi slide in, Eli's walls squeezed Umi tightly as Eli moved her hips back and fourth letting all her most pleasurable spots be graced.   
"Eli" Umi moaned putting her hands on the blondes hips. She moved her hips in circles creating more friction. The sound of skin on skin and pleasurable moans Umi thrusted upwards making Eli gasp.   
"Can you get on your fours for me" Umi panted moving positions as Eli got on her fours giving Umi a glorious view. Umi nearly knocking Eli off the bed when she thrusted into Eli's heat being aggressive she bit her shoulder bucking her hips desperately with quick rapid thrusts releasing her seed into the latex cap. She collapsed to the side of Eli breathing heavily before drifting off to sleep.   
"Geez you where rough" Eli giggled kissing Umi's cheek  
"Sweet dreams" my love.

"Dammit Nozomi, Eli is going to have our heads of we don't find Kaede" Nico ran down the stairs catching a stair she tripped flying toward the tile with a loud thud Nozomi turned the corner overlooking the stairs.  
"Nicocchi are you alright" Nozomi tried not to laugh at Nicos weird position on the tile.   
"Yeah I'm fine" the black haired girl got up examining her surroundings  
"Eli told me she couldn't even crawl that far yet but she is gone now" Nico frantically searched the house a noise broke the silence, it was Kaede crying. Nozomi ran towards the noise faster than Nico had ever expected her to move ever.   
"Come here precious" Nico followed where Nico had gone and she was holding a crying Kaede in her arms trying to get her to calm down.   
"Please don't cry nozomom is here" Nozomi gently swayed with little Kaede as she began calming down.  
"You're not her mom" Nico sighed  
"I'm the godmother so I am kind of her mom". Nozomi smiled holding the little baby close but was brought out of her phase by a knock on the front door.   
"I'll get it" Nico headed towards the door opening it to see a nervous Umi and a slightly tired looking Eli.  
"Where's Kaede" Umi pushed passed Nico completely ignoring her.  
"In here" Nozomi called out and Umi's face lit up as she entered the room Nozomi was in.  
"What's your deal" Nico leaned agents the door frame.  
"I'm okay but Umi was just a little rough with m-"   
"Shuddup I don't need to hear about you and Umi's sex life forget that I asked." Eli chuckled, Nico had that childish side to her she enjoyed teasing every now and then.   
"OW" Umi yelped and Eli walked into the room "she just bit me." Eli held back her laughter  
"M-maybe she's just hungry" Eli chuckled  
"She's not hungry she's teething,   
And stop laughing at me." Kaede cooed and smiled at her mama reaching her arms out towards Eli and Eli smiled taking the tiny blonde into her arms.   
"Thank you so much for watching her" Umi smiled hugging Nozomi   
"It's no biggie, I love spending time with the little cutie." Eli smiled hugging Nozomi and the three left in Umi's car.  
"Hey Nico" Nozomi looked around for her  
"What is it" Nico looked a little sad slumped on the stairs.  
"Are ya okay nicochii"  
"I guess" she sounded gloomy  
"It's just, I love seeing Eli and Umi with their kid but I'm so unsure about Maki and if she wants them., she always hates other kids so I'm scared to bring it up."Nozomi stood in silence thinking about what Nico said  
"I think that if you want something you should pursue it" Nozomi sat down next to the raven haired girl.  
"I guess but this is Maki we are talking about" Nico sighed   
"I guess but I think if you give maki chan some time to think about it, she might consider it." Nozomi patted Nicos head   
"Don't get your hopes down" Nozomi smiled gently  
"I guess."

"Guess what came in the mail, took them long enough" Umi slid a parcel over to Eli and she examined it.  
"Is it what I think it is" Eli opened the package exept there was nothing in there. Umi was holding a yellow decorative peice of paper showing it off.   
"Finally" Eli kissed Umi on the cheek, the paper read;

Birth certificate of  
Kaede Sonoda

"In your face weird government lady, suck it I'm the dad" Umi smiled gleefully and hugged Eli from behind.   
"You're so cute when you're like this" Eli kissed Umi's cheek.


	8. Barrier of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating I have been doing Exams these past two weeks.

Kaede was now a six month old little happy baby, and Umi and Eli were having their hands full with her crying from the teething pain, but Eli was suffering the blunt of it. Eli had loved breast feeding at first but now she avoided it, Kaede would be all adorable and cooing then she would bite Eli's poor sore nipples causing her to curse at the teeth her daughter had acquired. 

"Umi Umi come here quick" Umi ran down the stairs assuming something was wrong and almost broke her ankle but the determination to get to her wife was overwhelming her subtle clumsiness.  
"What is it" Umi was out of breath looking at Eli leaning over Kaede's high chair.  
"Come here, she's trying to say something" Umi got up close to Eli and Kaede's little blue eyes followed her papa who was inspecting her thoroughly.  
"What was she saying"  
"She was sounding out the B sound." Kaede let out a shrill happy laughter looking at Umi and the blue haired girl smiled  
"You're so cute Kaede"  
"B-b"  
It got dead silent as the two parents where listening to their child's first words.  
"B-bb e e ee"  
"Beeebeee"  
It was dead silent until Eli started laughing.  
"Bibi" she smiled  
"It's the best first word I've ever heard" Eli smiled and Umi frowned  
"Bibi is not the best Lily white is"  
As Umi and Eli fought over which sub unit of Muse was better there was a knocking at the door.  
"Coming" Umi walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She froze stiff it was Eli's father Umi walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Eli's arm.  
"It's your father" Umi was stiff as she picked up Kaede cradling her.  
"What" Eli went over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She swallowed hard slowly opening the door  
"Are you here for something" Eli hid behind the door.  
"I can't see my own granddaughter" his voice boomed and Eli flinched, her father hated Umi and was probably bound to hate Kaede but she had a slight hope that he maybe wanted to change and become a part of their lives.  
"You can" Eli murmured  
"Let me in then"  
"I have to ask you one thing and you have to promise me before I let you in."  
"Fine" he grumbled  
"If Umi asks you to leave you have to leave" Eli felt his intense stare on her.  
"Alright" he sighed as Eli slowly opened the door letting him in. Her blood ran cold, Umi was probably going to blow up on him.  
"Stay here for a minute I'll be back" Eli walked back to the kitchen to see Umi gritting her teeth.  
"Umi he's here to see Kaede don't freak out, I told him to listen to your requests if you get unc-"  
"Are you insane" Umi started pacing holding Kaede close.  
"I don't want him near our daughter, not after what he did to you" Umi looked away.  
"What if he wants to change" Eli hugged Umi and her mind raced. Eli walked back into the doorway seeing her father she wryly smiled.  
"Come in" She walked behind him watching Umi tense up.  
"You can sit here" Eli motioned to a chair across from the couch and he sat down.  
"So what brings you here" Eli was trying to ignore the terrible dread that filled the atmosphere.  
"I just wanted to see Kaede" Umi averted his icy stare sitting next to Eli. The blue haired girl set the small baby down to crawl around on the carpet. The silence was dense and awkward until Umi spoke up  
"Why do you want to see Kaede."  
He looked Umi in the eye, not out of hate or anger but of regret  
"I feel like being around your child may help me except your relationship in a sense, I've been a bad father and a terrible person but I still can't except how you two are". Umi clenched her teeth  
"So you'll never except our relationship"  
"No I will not" he grumbled  
"Then why the hell are you even trying to get back into your daughters life. This is her life I'm a big part of her life, you not excepting us is denying her happiness." The room went silent  
"You don't know what you're talking about"  
"Like Hell I do all you ever did was make her unhappy"  
"Umi that's n-"  
"No Eli let me say this, I don't even know why you try if I'm such a terrible atrocity then why do you want to see our child." He was silent looking at Umi's enraged face  
"Get out"  
"Umi"  
"I said GET OUT" Umi clentched her fists and he didn't hesitate to leave the house.

"Umi what is wrong with you"  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me"  
"You're being a complete jerk right now he wasn't doing anything wrong."  
"I can't stand him, You know I can't stand him"  
"Why Umi what's so bad about my father" Eli scowled.  
"He will never except us being married he thinks that two women together are sickening, unholy, and disgusting"  
"I know but at least he is trying to get to know and except the relationship, but you just yelled at him."  
"I can't ever forgive him Eli, he's a monster"  
"He's still my father Umi"  
"I don't care that he is, he called me your downfall and that I ruined his perfect little Elichika."  
"But that's not true"  
"I know it's not true but it still hurts,  
I'm not doing this right now" Umi speed walked out to her car leaving Eli on the brink of tears in the driveway. 

"I'm such a dick" Umi sighed drinking more of the strong alcoholic beverage she ordered at the pub.  
"Yeah it sounds like it" Maki twirled her hair sipping her red wine.  
"Thanks for the reassurance" Umi sighed her and Eli almost never fought, and when they did Umi was always the one running away.  
"I wanna see Kaede and drink some tea" Umi groaned  
"I can get you the tea but I cannot get your child for you" Maki chuckled.  
"I don't think Eli would ever let me hold Kaede chan" Umi was taken back by the comment  
"Why would you think Eli wouldn't let you hold Kaede" Umi raised an eyebrow.  
"Because I always say stuff like I hate kids or kids are so annoying but I think some kids are adorable and fun to be around. But Nico has been talking a lot about Kaede like A LOT I feel like she is trying to tell me something." Umi chuckled  
"Have you ever thought about having your own kids Maki chan" Maki was thinking hard about the question as if she was analyzing every letter for letter.  
"I mean I'm busy a lot with the hospital but I don't dislike the idea." Umi hummed "you should talk with Nico about it" Umi started nodding off and that was Maki's que to get Umi to her house before she passed out.  
"Come on Umi lets go find your car" Maki slowly led a hobbling drunk Umi outside and to Umi's car and maki slowly backed up out of the parking spot. And she rolled the thought of having children around in her head.  
Children took a lot of effort and love and attention but Nico would love to, Maki was just scared of what had happened to her as a child. Always alone, no one to come home to with the only exception of the maid, Maki loved her parents but they left her alone all the time. Her mother was the epiphany of grace and beauty, she loved her mother very much and every time her mother had time off she was spending it with Maki. But her father was a different story.  
He was appreciative of her hard work and great grades in school but he was never home, the only time he was home was around Christmas. Maki feared she couldn't be there for her child and give them the love and attention the child needed. Maki sighed, she remembered when Umi was like that, oh so hesitant to have a baby. Now she had one, and Umi said this is the happiest she has ever been in her life. Would it work that way for the nishikino household? Maki thought as she turned into her driveway parking the car.

"Hey Umi get up" Maki glared at Umi's sleeping face.  
"Looks like we are doing this the hard way" Maki unbuckled Umi and slung her on her back, dragging Umi inside.  
"I'm home" Maki called out as the most delicious scent entered her nose.  
"Welcome back" Nico was still in the kitchen. Maki layed Umi down on the couch in the living room putting a warm blanket on her.  
"How was it" Nico was scraping cookie dough out of a bowl and onto a sheet of tin foil.  
"It was normal" Maki hugged Nico from behind kissing down the side of her neck.  
"Did you miss me" Nico put down the cooking utensils and wrapped her arms around Maki's neck kissing her.  
"Yeah I missed you" maki chuckled and Nico scowled  
"You're saying that like you didn't miss me".  
"I did I did" Maki kissed the tip of Nico's nose.  
"That's good to hear" Nico opened the oven to take out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and she put them on the counter, sliding the other batch in. The conversation between her and Umi resurfaced in her mind as her and Nico sat down at their table munching on the freshly baked cookies.  
"Hey Nico"  
"Hm what is it"  
"Do you wanna have kids" Maki twirled her hair.  
"What do you mean" Nico was avoiding eye contact  
"What do you mean What do I mean, I meant like have a baby and stuff" Maki blushed.  
"I mean yes, I do but only if you want to" Nico was being surprisingly honest. The room went silent  
"How long have you wanted kids"  
"Ever since we got married" Maki was taken back, Nico didn't hesitate.  
"Is there any time you want to wait till"  
"No, I just want to get started as soon as possible" Maki felt like she was getting backed into a corner, if she gave Nico the okay they would probably have a long night. Maki blushed as she thought about it, nothing bad could come out of it.  
"Let me think about it a little more" Maki kissed Nico's cheek. It was probably going to take more time than most decisions but she knew that once she made the decision it would make both of them happy.


	9. Barrier of isolation

Umi's headache throbbed, it was debilitating, as she opened her eyes seeing an unfamiliar ceiling she remembered what happened last night.   
"Eli" she whispered as Maki came into view.  
"Morning Umi" Maki placed a Tylenol and a glass of water on the coffee table next to Umi.  
"Ah, good morning Maki" Umi grabbed the pain killer and glass of water swallowing the white pill.   
"How are you feeling" Maki turned the news on  
"Hung over" Umi grumbled as she grabbed her phone to look at her notifications.

Eli 2 new text messages  
Nozomi 1 New text message  
Mom 1 new text messages

She grew anxious opening the text her mother had sent her so she opened it quickly. 

Mom: going to be out of town for a few weeks I need you to check up on the house 

Umi sighed in relief, glad it wasn't something that important. Then she looked down at Eli's new texts.

Eli: Umi please come home we need to talk

Eli: I'm going to bed, we miss you

Umi felt awful she wanted to jump off a cliff and never be seen again, she made a big mistake. She slowly got up and hobbled to the door.  
The red haired girl looked slightly concerned.  
"Are you sure you can drive" she raised an eyebrow  
"I'm fine I've done this before, and I need to get home and apologize to Eli." Maki skeptically looked at Umi  
"Be safe okay." The blue haired girl walked out to her car inserting the key into the handle turning it.  
Umi sat in her car getting onto the main road she stopped at the intersection and turned her turn signal to get on the free way and as she merged into the freeway screeching wheels could be heard and then darkness.

Umi was in pain, God was she in pain, she wanted to cry and take all the pain away. She opened her eyes to see a terrible hospital bedroom. What day was it, how was Eli doing, what happened, was it my fault Umi had all these thoughts going through her head and it made a sharp pain in her head increase. It was probably early morning Umi glanced down where her watch would have been but it was just a strip of plastic and paper with her information on it. Her eyes scanned the room, there where flowers and cards she noticed a bouquet of red roses, Eli's favorite flower. The pain she felt in her chest was one of hurt and abandonment, she had hurt Eli when she needed her most. Eli had probably cried herself to sleep because of her. The guilt Umi felt was overwhelming, she wanted to see Eli, she wanted to see her cute and clever Elichika. Umi couldn't sleep, she needed to see Eli , but she felt like something was missing, something that was just as important as Eli. 

It seemed like hours that Umi laid in pain, waiting for a nurse to come in and check on her. Just so she could ask where Eli was and if she could see her. Umi examined her thin hands and noticed her ring finger had an indent of what a ring would leave, was she married? Umi began questioning everything in her life events and who she was until a click of the door brought her out of it. 

A portly woman entered the room in gray scrubs and a clip board in her hand as she looked up from it her face went pale.   
"Um excu-" the woman went back out of the door and a few minutes she returned.  
"Sorry miss I had to call the doctor, how are you feeling"   
"Cold, and my head hurts."  
The nurse reached into a cabinet unfolding a blanket and putting it on Umi's legs.  
"Once the doctor comes she can probably answer more of your questions"  
"What day is it"   
The nurse glanced at her watch  
"May 15 of 2026"  
Umi sighed in relief, it was still the same year.  
"How can I contact my friend"   
"You can contact any one once the doctor takes a look at you." And speak of the devil a doctor came in she had bright red hair like Maki and purple eyes like her too.  
"Umi" memories flooded Umi's brain causing a sharp pain to throb  
"Ack" Umi clenched her jaw closing her eyes.   
"Umi are you alright, how do you feel"   
"I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Maki brought a barf bag over to her but she didn't end up throwing up. Her temperature sky rocketed.  
"She needs pain medication" she heard maki say before the world once again faded to black. 

Umi regained consciousness with maki leaning over her and a nurse messing with her IV.   
"What happened" Umi looked at Maki.   
"Your blood sugar plummeted and the pain of your bruised ribs, and shattered ankle caused you to pass out" Umi started panicking, her ankle was shattered, could she ever walk again?! After the situation calmed down Maki had explained what had happened. Umi was in a coma for two months, and the driver who had hit her was driving under the influence, and speeding and it caused brain trauma, and a severe concussion. The other driver was alive and was sent to court to testify. As maki explained how it would affect her in the future a rather frantic Eli came in with tears rolling down her cheeks. Umi looked at Eli, she looked so much more mature than she last remembered. 

"Umi" Eli wrapped her arms around her sobbing "I thought you would never wake up, I was so scared I'd never see you again." The sweet scent hit Umi and the sharp pain came back but so did the memories, all the happy, silly, and sad memories rushed through her head.   
"E-Eli" Umi hugged Eli so tightly and she was crying and inhaling Eli's sweet scent, Eli was her beautiful wife and they both had successful jobs and lived together.  
"Geez Eli it's not easy to run with a baby I know you wanna see Umi chan but" Nozomi entered the room and Umi stared at the baby.   
"What's that" Umi pointed at Kaede looking confused and Eli was terrified.   
"This is your daughter Umi" Nozomi brought the little baby over and handed her off to Eli.   
"This is our daughter, Kaede" Eli's heart was breaking, Umi loved Kaede more than the world.  
"But I didn't want kids" Umi furrowed her brow and Eli raised the baby to sit on the side of the hospital bed. As if out of her nature Umi reached her hand out and Kaede babbled and grabbed her finger. The memory came back of Eli standing in the nursery with little Kaede in her arms, and Umi asking her if she wanted to have kids again while she inhaled Eli's sweet scent kissing the nape of her neck tenderly. Umi smiled a bit and gently petted the baby's soft hair.


	10. Barrier of

Three weeks later

It was hard on everyone, Umi was having a hard time recovering parts of her memories, and she couldn't work due to her ankle, so she usually sat in bed typing on the computer. Memories that made Umi who she was were missing, she acted different, this was the reluctant Umi that hid away in her work. But what was the most crippling was that Umi was avoiding Kaede. From a parent that doted so much on their child to a parent that avoided the child at all costs was debilitating.

"Hey Umi" Eli knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Yeah Eli, you can come in" Umi was typing on her computer and didn't even look up to meet Eli's gaze.  
"We need to talk Umi" Eli sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Yes, what about" Umi closed the laptop setting it to the side.  
"You've been working way too much, and I can't help but feel you're pushing me and Kaede away from you." Eli's pained expression made Umi's heart clench, she remembered that pained look that Eli gave her but she couldn't remember. Tears started going down her cheeks.   
"I know a-and I'm sorry" Umi tried wiping her tears away but she felt Eli's hand on the back of hers.  
"Hey it's okay" Umi could see in Eli's eyes that it really wasn't okay, and Eli was in so much emotional pain from how Umi was being.   
"I'm frustrated too you know, you tell me all these great things about how I was before the accident and it makes me frustrated too." Umi's tears dripped down her neck  
"It's not my fault I can't remember it and I'm probably not going to be the person I used to be." Umi's hands were shaking as she gripped the blanket. Soft cries from little Kaede got Eli's attention right away as she went into the nursery and gently picked up the baby cradling it and walking back into the bedroom sitting on the bed.  
"I love you Umi and if you change its okay, I just want to see you smile again" Eli gently held little Kaede to her chest a tear rolling down her cheek.   
Umi's heart was breaking, seeing Eli like this, and Kaede a daughter Umi wasn't even shure if she liked or not but something inside of Umi wanted to love her and dote on her.  
"All I ever wanted was Kaede" Eli kissed the top of the cute babies fuzzy blonde head. The pain came back and memories flooded back from Eli's pregnancy Umi held her head and started sobbing.  
"Umi" Eli looked into her lovers eyes seeing a change in them, almost as if there was a sparkle in her eyes.   
"Eli I want to hold you" Umi tried wiping away the tears as she held her hands out and Eli smiled. The blonde got in between Umi's legs resting against her, Umi kissed her blonde hair smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo she loved so much. 

2 years later

The process of getting Umi to act as she did before the accident was a long and tedious process. She took therapy to regain parts of memories she had forgotten but having Eli and Kaede was the most helpful through the process. Her ankle had healed very well and she was able to go back to work again. 

"I'm home" Umi called out closing the door behind her as she took her shoes off. She had gotten home earlier than usual from her long days at work but it was a different atmosphere than she was use to. When she came home she was greeted by her beautiful wife who was cooking a meal usually and Kaede who quietly came up to Umi and tugged on her shirt until she picked her up. Umi sighed heading up stairs where she put her work bag down and began taking her clothes off. It had been a long time since Umi had some quality time with herself and she was looking forward to it. She took off her clothes then her boxers and bra going into the bathroom, she started the water and got in letting the warm water run down her body. She felt so relaxed that she had the house to herself as she wrapped her hand around her member she began massing and sliding her wet hands agents it as the grew more in intensity and her pulsing erection began to make her moan and plead then she heard a door downstairs close as her blood ran cold. She heard a muffled call out from Eli and she knew she had to make a choice, stay in the shower and finish herself off, go greet Eli and suffer from blue balls, or have some sexy time with Eli. Umi rolled the thoughts around in her head and she decided getting out of the shower and turning it off she dried herself off and put a large T shirt on and her boxers she opened the bathroom door to Eli half naked.   
"Hey darling I didn't expect you to be home so soon" Eli tossed her shirt aside and Umi swallowed hard, Eli's breasts were so beautiful and flush the throbbing between her legs got more intense. The blue haired girl came up behind the blonde and began kissing her the nape of her neck.   
"Did you miss me" Eli leaned into Umi's embrace and felt Umi's boner immediately Eli's heart started to race as she faced Umi slipping her hand into Umi's boxers and grabbing the heated flesh. Eli purred "I guess you really did miss me" Umi twitched in her hand dying for stimulation. Umi pushed Eli agents the bed kissing down her neck and sucking on her sweet pink nipples Eli felt the sensation of numbness as Umi sucked on her gently.   
"Umi I'm ready for you" Eli brought the blue haired girls hand to her glistening heat. Umi began slowly stroking Eli's womanhood making sure to give extra attention to her little sensitive love spot.   
"Umi" Eli pleading moving her hips and Umi almost lost herself but still had something to say.  
"C-can we have another baby" Umi panted kissing Eli's lips and massaging her breasts.  
"Y-yeah, let's have another baby" Eli smiled and Umi cupped Eli's cheek gently kissing her before asking Eli to get on her hands and knees.   
"You really like it this way" Eli teased getting into position.   
"I g-guess but it feels so good, plus it's on of the best positions to get pregnant on the first try". Umi blushed  
"What are you waiting for" Eli smirked  
"I might be a little rough so I'm sorry." Umi slid her thick shaft into her lover both of them moaning, Eli's walls squeezed and gripped Umi's hard shaft as she rocked her hips deeper into Eli's heat. Umi needed more friction as she rapidly began thrusting as Eli's moans got louder she pumped in and out quicker her arousal growing stronger, when she heard the lewd smacking noises it egged her to go faster. The heat was building and building and she layed on the blondes back to get more leverage her hips bucked quickly as Eli moaned  
"Fill me up Umi, fill me up with all of your thick warm s-" her high pitched moan interrupted her own sentence as the numbingly blissful climax tore down her lower body. And Umi let out a low moan releasing herself into Eli she stayed in riding out her orgasm making sure to get every last bit in. 

"Oh god Umi that was great" Eli kissed Umi's cheek laying beside her.   
"We'll have to see if we have another angel on the way" Umi gently ran her hand across Eli's stomach.   
"We'll have to wait and see" Eli smiled peppering the blue haired girls face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been able to update guys, I've had projects due and finals are next week I will be continuing this story but updates may be slower


	11. Barrier of separation

"Mama Papa" Kaede pleaded tugging on Umi's hand as the blue haired girl tried coaxing her daughter into the kindergarten.  
"Kaede you have to go to school if you want to be smart and cool like your papa" Eli kneeled down hugging the timid girl. And Umi blushed and smiled

"Kaede you have to or you'll make papa sad" Umi frowned and Kaede looked torn, she loved her parents dearly but she never wanted to make them upset, especially with mama having a baby.  
"Okay papa" she sniffled and tears came down her cheeks.  
"Aw Kaede it's okay" Eli and Umi hugged their little girl before sending her off with her teacher.

"I'm worried about Kaede chan, she's so shy" Eli sighed sitting in the passenger seat of Umi's car.  
"She'll be fine and if she dosent make friends Misaki will be there next year and Kaede already knows her" Umi pulled out of the parking spot and got on the road to get to their house.  
"Talking about Misaki I need you to drop me off at Maki's place so I can teach her how to take care of Misaki" Eli sighed.  
"Maki dosent know how to take care of her own daughter" Umi rebutted very surprised.   
"You know Maki, she can barely take care of herself" Umi pulled into their driveway parking the car and getting out to open Eli's door.  
"Maki's life is gonna get a lot harder with Misaki jumping around, I bet Nico is worried about them."   
"Well it Nico's dream she always wanted to pursue" Eli stepped out of the car.   
"Yeah poor Maki just has to get it together I guess" Umi opened the front door to their house after locking the car.

"Holy cow we have 58 unread messages on the home phone" Eli picked up the home phone scrolling through the most recent calls, it was no one other than Maki Nishikino.   
"Never mind the plan I had to go to their house later, I'm going right now" Eli sighed this day was going to be longer than most. 

In the Nishikino Household 

"Come on Misaki come to papa" Maki searched her daughters bedroom but there was no sign of the black haired toddler.   
"Why does this always happen to me" Maki turned retreating into the hallway.

"Mimi I'm not playing hide and go seek you need to come out."   
Ever since Misaki was born her life got a lot harder, she had constantly lost sleep and was always anxious and on edge waiting for her darling little girl to accidentally hurt herself. 

"Papa" Maki heard her daughters voice and immediately ran to the source, finding a horrifying sight.  
Her daughter was playing in the toilet with her bath toys.   
"Misaki no we don't do that" Maki cringed not wanting to pick her up.

Maki was a germaphobe after she graduated Med school at the top of her class. Touching door handles irked her, public door handles she avoided at almost any cost. But oh lord was this worse. 

"Baby hop in the bath tub" Maki looked at the poor bath toys floating in the toilet bowl.  
"Hungwy" The little girl touched her lips and Maki shrieked.  
"I can give you a treat if you take a bath first."

Misaki eagerly climbed into the tub taking all her clothes off. Maki sighed turning on the bath faucet and making it just warm enough but not to hot. The tub filled quickly as the little girl splashed around in the tub.   
"Let papa wash you baby" Maki grabbed the puffy ball of mesh so she could clean her daughter. 

Maki squeezed the body wash onto the puff and gently and she scrubbed her daughters body.   
The sweet scent of the body wash reminded her of Nico, she felt a pang of loneliness but then looked down at her smiling daughter.   
The redhead scrubbed her daughters head making shure to thoroughly wash her.   
After Maki cleaned her off she wrapped the darling girl in a towel and put her on her lap.   
"Love papa" Misaki nuzzled into Maki making her smile.   
It was the little times that made everything worth while.

"Maki" the red head jumped when she heard the voice in her home, she wasn't expecting anyone but Eli to drop by and that was later.   
"It's me Eli, where are you" Maki sighed in relief.   
"I'm in here" Maki stroked her daughters fuzzy head.   
"Oh there you are" Eli smiled and looked around the bathroom.   
"Why did you call the house so many times" Eli saw the toilet and laughed a little.  
"I was looking fo- hey don't laugh at me I've been on a wild goose chase all day because of this little one."   
Eli smiled and looked at the bath toys that were floating in the toilet bowl.  
"Your going to need to clean those off with disinfectant"   
"I know but...."  
"But" Eli raised an eyebrow   
"Can you grab them for me" Maki shrunk under Eli's gaze.   
"I can help you but your not always going to have the handy Eli Sonada around, so your going to have to grab them out."   
Maki looked like a child being scolded, as she looked in disgust at the toilet bowl.   
"You're as bad as Umi when it comes to picking up dirty things"   
"Well it's nasty"  
"It's life Maki, and you just haven't been around a little kid enough to experience the horrors, Nico did that for you" Eli shivered at some of the weird things her daughter had done, but especially diapers, the things that were in those we're awful.

"What did you need me to help you with" Maki's pride stung a bit, Eli made it sound like she couldn't do anything.  
"C-can you teach me how to cook" Maki mumbled and Eli smiled  
"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything I've been very busy with band plus I'm getting baked alive. There will be maybe 3 more chapters thank you guys for reading I love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment  
> Weekly updates


End file.
